


He's Leaving Home

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick story based on Robert's recent exit getting no real notice or mention from any other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Leaving Home

Robert pulled at his thin coat as he watched Andy glaring from the front door of the house he shared with Vic.

Even in August, it felt like February. When he closed his eyes Katie was there, standing beside Andy…their eyes telling Robert not to come back. 

Robert wasn’t sure he would ever be back anyway.

He watched Diane hugging her boring boyfriend before he went to visit somebody, clinging to him like he was a life raft, watched Adam clutching at Vic like Robert would kidnap her in the night if he wasn’t there, and he knew just how out of place he was. 

“Right,” Adam said, interrupting his self-pity.

“Adam’s got something t’say,” Vic offered helpfully, nervous smile in place that he knew from when she was a little girl. It always made him feel sad.

“Yeah, fine - I’m listening.”

Adam started.

“You and your family better pay for whatever damages we have on the scrapyard.”

Robert barely noticed Vic elbowing Adam in the ribs, he was so fixated on the spite in “your family.” A family that he knew had never really been his. A family that now made him feel sick. 

“Is that all?”

“NO,” Vic said. “Say it, Adam.”

Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for savin’ me life. Oh, and…next time you spend half a year watchin’ a fella’s arse every time he leaves a room, be more discreet, yeah? I thought I was turnin’ ya.”

Robert laughed.

“Like the way you turned Aaron, I suppose.”

A fuming Adam bit his tongue under Vic’s glare. Robert took that as a reason to continue.

“No, but thanks. I didn’t even realize you knew such a big word.”

Now Vic turned on him, fingernail sharp against his chest. 

“Do YOU of all people really wanna talk about bein’ shtupid?”

His shoulders slumped. 

“Fair enough.”

Her face turned softer now that his ego had popped, softer the way it had been when he first got back.

“Will you miss me, Vic?”

She looked down.

“Dunno, Rob. You’re me brother and I love ya…but all you do is hurt people. Yourself more than anybody. Maybe this is what ya need…”

He hugged her tight, not wanting an argument, not wanting to tell her how much she hurt him when he knew he’d done nothing but hurt her time and time again.

“I love you…and I don’t even mind that lump you married. He’s got balls.”

Vic laughed.

“Yeah well, guess you’d notice. He’s good for me, Rob. Treats me right.”

She looked over at Adam, checking his messages and pretending not to listen to them.

“I know what he did with Vanessa,” she whispered, “but he deserves another chance. And I wanna give you one too, Rob. Someday.”

Someday.

He blinked back the tears as he knew that was the best he’d get. Better than he’d get from anybody else in his life. 

He kissed her forehead and watched her walk away, hand-in-hand with Adam.

“Young love, eh?” Diane said, forcing cheeriness but failing to hide the deadness in her eyes.

“I-I’m sorry I can’t be here for the funeral, but - ”

She shook her head.

“Think we both know that’s not a good idea, luv. ‘Sides, with David and our Paul, we’ve got enough hunks even for Val. Wouldn’t want too much glam at her…at her funeral. Dent her ego. She’ll be pleased with me ugly mug.”

Robert smiled.

“I think you’re gorgeous. And so does Doug.”

A bit of life returned to her eyes at the mention of his name. 

“Aye. Not sure I’d be standin’ without him.”

He knew that was his fault too, even if she was polite enough not to say it. 

“I just want ya to remember one thing Val always said.”

“Don’t trust people with beady eyes?”

She laughed.

“That, and…make sure ya keep it wrapped.”

He turned red at the thought of people assuming he was going to spend the next month having an orgy. 

“This is a _business_  trip, Diane.”

She cut her eyes.

“I just bet it is.”

He couldn’t bother to argue, especially as he knew she wasn’t entirely wrong.

“And if ya could get one of those dolls where ya open it up and another doll’s inside, then another doll…Val always wanted one when we were girls, but Mam and Dad could never afford it…”

She began to cry again.

He held her in his arms, saying nothing, because nothing he said would ever make it better. 

“Robert,” she finally said, steeling herself, “I know you went away once and came back and everything got better.”

If only it had been that easy. 

“I just…I don’t think he’s gonna get past…”

He looked over at Andy glaring from across the road.

“I know. And I’m not even sure I’m coming back, Diane. If I do, I’ll steer clear of him. Of all of you, if that’s what you need. For as long as it takes.”

Forever. That’s how long Andy would say. Or until Robert was as dead as Katie.

He watched her walk back into the pub, watched Andy, arms crossed, shake his head before heading back into his house.

As his cab arrived, one or two slim suitcases all he had, he noticed the curtains rustle in Aaron’s upstairs room.

Aaron watched him, scowling, cold fury in his eyes.

Robert, in spite of himself, smirked and waved. 

Aaron ignored him, finally, slowly closing the curtains, but…there was something left behind.

Something that reminded Robert he should have everything he’d ever wanted. 

Money and power and his brother and sister and Diane. Their love and loyalty. 

And Aaron too. Aaron beside him and inside him…the way it should be.

As he got in the cab, he knew now that he’d be back. Nothing and no one would stop him this time. 

Not even himself.


End file.
